<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Wrong to Hate-love yourself? by TonistOfTheBoloist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432467">Is It Wrong to Hate-love yourself?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonistOfTheBoloist/pseuds/TonistOfTheBoloist'>TonistOfTheBoloist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Bro Strider, Bro is 30, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Dirk is 21, Drinking, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Weird Plot Shit, but dirk isn’t autistic because WEIRD TIMELINE SHIT BAY BE!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonistOfTheBoloist/pseuds/TonistOfTheBoloist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro is resurrected in an unknown way, shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, also I guess - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ==> Bro: Say where the fuck you are.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not the best at grammar lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Where the FUCK are you?</em>
</p><p><strong>==&gt; Bro: Say where the fuck you</strong> <strong>are.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p class="pesterlog">dunno.</p><p class="pesterlog"> </p><p>You’re in this grass wasteland, you have no idea <em>where </em>you are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just lay there. Unmoving. Bored as hell.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="pesterlog">bored. i'm so fucking bored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="pesterlog">ughhhhhhhhhh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ==> Bro: Sing your heart out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>==&gt; Bro: Sing your heart out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="pesterlog">nah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ==> Bro: Be Dirk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>==&gt; Bro: Run into the sunset happily.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>==&gt; Bro: Be Dirk.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You are now Dirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You’re asleep, there is spit all over your bed. That’s okay when you wake up it’ll be fine.</p><p>
  <strong>==&gt; Dirk: Wake up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="dirk">DIRK: Zzzzz....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ==> Dirk: Wake up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it looks like- holy shit when did he wake up?</p><p> </p><p class="dirk">DIRK: Hm?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>               Your name is DIRK STRIDER, but you already know that.</p><p>You were just asleep from a long day of being a sad coding nerd and a drunk.</p><p>                   You have a hangover, better take care of that.</p><p>           But first, why don't you tell us about your mess of a room?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="dirk">Why it's a mess? Oh, I'll tell you why it's a mess. SBAHJ sucks,</p><p class="dirk">        I'm maturing and I can have my own thoughts.</p><p><strong>==&gt;</strong> <strong>Dirk:</strong> <strong>Scribble</strong> <strong>out</strong> <strong>sucky tat.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ==> Dirk: Scribble out sucky tat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="dirk">DIRK: Alright.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Goodnight, sweet prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Good, now take care of your hangover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                      You keep a box of water bottles under your bed for these occasions,</p><p>Even though it's pretty much impossible to keep anything under your bed with it being PURE MATTRESS.</p><p>                                     You have no idea how anything fits under there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ==> Dirk: Drink.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="dirk">DIRK: Hm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>==&gt; Dirk: Drink.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FUCK IT'S VODKA.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ==> Dirk: Rinse mouth out with water.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>==&gt; Dirk: Rinse mouth out with</strong> <strong><em>real  </em></strong><strong>water.</strong></p><p>You can't do that because you're Bro!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's <span>been</span> about one <span>hour</span> since you <span>were</span> in that grass wasteland, this <span>place</span> is just cloudy and dark from <span>pollution</span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>Ugh, stand up straight for God's sake. You're going to hurt your back like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="pesterlog">ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know what you must do. You have to get a place somehow, don't you?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>==&gt; Bro: Run.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ==> Bro: Run.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood in next two chapters, it isn't that graphic just wanna make sure</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="pesterlog">
  <strong> <em>FUCK.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ==></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>